<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work With Me Here by Netocert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850614">Work With Me Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netocert/pseuds/Netocert'>Netocert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL, Aftercare, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dom bottom, Dom/sub, Fluff, HoH Gordon Freeman, Loving Sex, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Piss, Tender Sex, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, adhd gordon freeman, dom Gordon, just two men in love!, pre rescas, size king gordon, sub Barney, sub top, trans porn by trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netocert/pseuds/Netocert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney has been waiting for Gordon to get home ever since his shift ended early, but Gordon has a lot of work to do. However, that doesn't mean he doesn't want Barney.</p><p>(Gordon cockwarming and domming Barney)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work With Me Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy! My second nsfw fic, I hope you enjoy! I use ‘masculine/gender neutral’ terms for Gordon’s genitals (cock, dick, cunt). I’m a trans man, and that's what I personally find most comfortable, so that’s how I'm writing it. I have ADHD, so there’s probably a bunch of errors my brain skipped over, feel free to tell me if you notice any. As always, likes and comments make my day! </p><p>This takes place pre res-cas, just twenty something Barney and Gordon going about their lives.</p><p>For clarity, Gordon speaks using ASL. His dialogue is in quotation marks, as I've seen deaf people prefer sign to be written this way. The only time he verbalizes is ‘shhhhh’ or it’s stated he’s making noise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon was greeted by hot lips on his neck as soon as he walked through the door. He was startled a bit as Barney growled and pulled him closer. “Woah, what’s this all about?”</p><p>Barney nipped at his pulse point before groaning out, “I was alone in our dorm all day, got a little antsy waitin’ for you to get back.” Gordon snickered and pet Barney’s hair with the hand not holding his briefcase. He pushed him back a bit so he could sign.</p><p>“I’d love to Barn, but I’m super busy. I have a ton of work that needs to get done tomorrow.”</p><p>Barney deflated at those words. “Oh. That’s alright honey. Lemme just go to the bathroom an’ take care of this.” He turned to leave but Gordon caught his shoulder. </p><p>“Wait. I have an idea. Take your clothes off and sit on the couch.”</p><p>Barney smiled and began to strip. Nothing made him more excited than Gordon bossing him around. Gordon moved a TV tray behind where Barney sat on the couch. He set his paperwork and laptop up, making sure all was in order.</p><p>Gordon walked around to stand in front of Barney. “Undress me.” He commanded.</p><p>Barney eagerly nodded and got to work, starting with his belt, unbuckling and sliding it out of the loops easily. He unbuttoned his work pants and slid them down to reveal his boxers. He nuzzled his face into the other man's crotch, adoring the warm and musky smell. Barney placed his hot mouth over Gordon’s dick, getting a whine out of him. Gordon laced his fingers into Barney’s hair and gently pulled him back. “Keep going.”</p><p>Gordon kicked off his shoes, and lifted each leg so Barney could slip off his pants. Barney hooked his fingers around his underwear and pulled them down, exposing Gordon’s dick to the cool air of the dorm. The dark hair around his cunt was already wet. He smelled amazing. Barney knew he tasted better. He could see the hunger in his eyes.</p><p>“Want a taste?” Barney nodded. Gordon angled his hips forward. “Go ahead.” </p><p>Barney wasted no time, surging forward to wrap his lips around Gordon’s cock. Barney moaned when he felt deft fingers card through his thick hair. Gordon rocked his hips forward, pushing more of himself into Barney's mouth. His tongue lapped in between his folds, teasing his entrance. Gordon suddenly pulled back, making a shameless pop noise as his cock left Barney, who gasped at the loss.</p><p>Gordon got on his knees to meet Barney’s level. “Take off my shirt.” Barney buried his face into Gordon’s neck, nipping and sucking, while he worked his tie off. After sliding his tie out from his collar, he began to unbutton his shirt. Barney started to pepper kisses all over Gordon’s face, getting a light giggle from him. Barney slipped his shirt off his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the tattoo over his heart. </p><p>Gordon rose to his feet and straddled Barney’s legs, his dick hard and flush against Gordon’s stomach. Gordon grinded onto his cock, making Barney groan at the warm, wet feeling. Gordon kissed his cheek before raising himself, and lining up with his dick.</p><p>He slowly began to sink down, unable to keep back his whimpers as the man's large cock entered him. Gordon keened at the stretch, feeling his body accommodate the size. He always forgot how big Barney was, and was never disappointed by the surprise. When he bottomed out, they both shuddered. Barney wrapped his arms around Gordon’s waist and hid his face, trying to bite back his moan. </p><p>Gordon tapped Barney’s shoulder as a sign to look at him, and gave him a stern look. “Here are the rules,” Barney swallowed thickly, and felt his cock jump inside Gordon. “1) you can’t move unless I tell you to. 2) you can’t cum unless I tell you to. 3) you have to wait until I’m finished, I’m the one in charge here. And 4),” his eyes softened. “Do you remember the safe word? If it gets to be too much, you need to tell me, okay?”</p><p>Barney smirked. “Cowboy.”</p><p>Gordon laughed and kissed his nose. “Great. Now,” he put his commanding mask back on. “I have some work to do. You stay still, you’re my toy, understand?”</p><p>Barney nodded meekly and gulped.</p><p>“Good.” Gordon shifted his hips forward, getting a gasp from the other man. He draped himself over Barney’s shoulder, and began to work.</p><p>Barney felt light headed, and rested his head on Gordon’s clavicle. He’d been so needy all day, sore almost. Now he was so close to finally getting what he wanted, but he had to stay still. He was Gordon’s toy, and he understood what that entailed. And fuck if that didn’t make him harder. </p><p>Barney heard the clacking of a keyboard behind him and tried to even his breathing. His hands twitched at his sides, resisting the temptation to hold Gordon closer. He whined and pressed his face into his neck, desperate for any friction on his throbbing cock.</p><p>Gordon leaned back, fully sinking onto Barney again. “Hush,” he ordered. “I’m trying to work, and I can’t focus when you’re so noisy.”</p><p>“C-can I hold you Gordy?” Barney panted out.</p><p>Gordon put on a show of thinking about it, gently clenching around Barney, turning him into a whimpering mess. “Yes, but you can’t move me.”</p><p>Barney nodded, and wrapped his arms around Gordon as he layed back down to continue working. He rubbed his broad hands across his back, adoring the feeling of his smooth skin. </p><p>Gordon suddenly rocked his hips, Barney gasped and beat down the urge to thrust into him. “I said quiet Barn,” Gordon said. He turned his head to nibble on his ear. “Shhhhhhh.”</p><p>Barney shivered and mewled, he was completely under Gordon’s control. His plaything, a tool to bring him pleasure while he worked. He whimpered and sucked at his neck, holding him closer. </p><p>They continued like this for a while, Barney hard to the point of being painful inside Gordon, who would surprise him by grinding down suddenly or clenching around him, keeping him on his toes. Gordon would lightly hum his favorite songs as he worked, as though Barney wasn’t even there. </p><p>Barney noticed an odd pressure at the base of his cock. Oh shit. “Hey Gordy, uh, I really need to piss.”</p><p>Gordon looked at him disinterested. “Okay.”</p><p>“C-can I go use the bathroom please?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Huh?” Barney didn’t expect that.</p><p>“I said you can’t leave until I’m finished. I’m not finished. You can hold it for me, okay?” Gordon looked at him with a mix of gentle asking and a cold command. Barney nodded and swallowed thickly. “Good.” He kissed his temple and started to type away.</p><p>Barney moaned softly. It was getting unbearable. Gordon was starting to move with more regularity, and would often shift his weight directly onto his bladder, eliciting a groan of pleasure and effort as Barney tried to hold back. </p><p>Everytime Barney would whine, or shift, desperate for more stimulation, Gordon would reach down and pinch his nipple. Barney got the message he was trying to say. <i>“Bad boy”</i></p><p>Barney sharply inhaled. “P-please Gordy I don’t think I can hold it in.” Gordon leaned back and smiled.</p><p>“Yes you can.” Barney felt tears prick at his eyes. Gordon’s demeanor changed. “Do you need to use the safe word? We can stop now if you need.” Barney shook his head. It was unbearable, and he didn’t want it to end. Gordon smiled and deeply kissed him, rewarding him for his patience. “Glad to hear. Stick out a little longer, okay?”</p><p>Gordon went back to work, but set a slow rhythm of his hips. Agonizingly dragging himself back and forth on Barney, sinking down to take him whole into his cunt. He grinded his dick into the warm fat above Barney’s cock. Barney’s hips stuttered, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was pushed to his edge when he heard Gordon’s breathy moan right in his ear.</p><p>“Gordon. I-I mean it this time, I gotta go.” he panted out.</p><p>Gotdon pulled away from his work to cup Barney’s face. “It’s okay. You’ve been wonderful. You can go.”</p><p>Barney’s eyes widened. “B-but I’m still-“</p><p>“I said it’s okay Barn.” He kissed his cheek reassuredly. Barney nodded, and moaned at the release.</p><p>It was pure bliss to finally let go after holding for so long. Gordon felt Barney’s piss shoot into him, and threw back his head, hissing in pleasure. It was so warm, and it filled every inch of him, reaching places a dick just couldn’t. His cock twitched and his walls clenched, he was close.</p><p>He looked and smiled at Barney’s blissed out face. Gordon did that to him. Gordon made the strong confident man whimper and melt before him. His chest filled with a mix of pride and love. Barney had been so good for him. It was time he rewarded him.</p><p>Gordon suddenly thrust his hips back and forth at a brutal pace, Barney almost screamed at the sensation of being fucked so soon. </p><p>“G-Gordon. Fuck. I love you. You’re so good to me Gordy. Fuck.” he rambled, resting his hands on Gordon’s wirey thighs, stroking them in adoration. Abruptly, Barney shot his hand down to grip the base of his cock.</p><p>Gordon was confused until he remembered his rule. <i>“you can’t cum unless I tell you to”.</i> Barney was obeying his instructions. Gordon could see how desperately we wanted, needed to cum. But he held himself back with such force as to not disobey him. </p><p>Gordon rubbed Barney’s chest to get his attention. “You can cum” </p><p>Barney’s eyes lit up. “Thank you! Thank you." he held Gordon close as he thrusted as deep as he could. He growled into Gordon’s neck as he pumped him full.</p><p>The overwhelming feeling brought Gordon to his own orgasm. He was filled to the brim, stuffed with Barney’s large cock, his warm piss, and now his thick cum. He shuddered on top of Barney, stroking his hair gently as the man continued to come inside him. </p><p>Gordon went limp, panting into the man's thick chest, Barney’s hands stroking his back. He kissed the top of Gordon’s head and held him to his heart. “Jesus Gordon,” he wheezed out. “Nearly took me out with that one.”</p><p>Gordon shook with his silent laughter and rubbed Barney’s cheek with his thumb, cupping his jaw. “You look exhausted. You get a bath started, and I’ll clean up here.”</p><p>Barney was about to object until Gordon sat up and pulled himself off of Barney’s now flaccid dick, rising to his feet with shaky legs. Barney saw as his piss and cum leaked out of Gordon, down his legs, and onto the floor below. His eyes went wide at the shameless display.</p><p>“It’s a good thing we have hardwood floors,” Gordon joked, as he shivered from the odd tickling sensation of the fluids running down his legs.</p><p>The joke jolted Barney out of his shock, and he chuckled. “Right you are doc.” </p><p>Gordon reached a hand down for Barney. “Here.” Barney took it, and allowed Gordon to have the illusion he was doing anything to help him up. He may be taller, but Barney packed a lot more weight than he did. Barney curled his arm around his waist, pulling him into a deep kiss, tongue passing over the inside of the scientist’s mouth.</p><p>Gordon pulled back and stroked his cheek. “Go get the bath ready please. I’m getting cold.”</p><p>Barney walked towards the bathroom and jumped when he felt something grab his ass. He looked back to see Gordon cleaning, ignoring him. He chuckled and continued on his way.</p><p>He turned on the water and listened to it fill the tub, the noise relaxing him. He wasn’t even in, but he already felt calmer. He must have dozed off, because sooner than he expected, Gordon was in front of him, minus his hearing aids and glasses. </p><p>“Here, you get in first,” Gordon motioned towards the tub. Barney smiled and kissed the hand that was extended to help him in the tub. It felt nice to be treated so good.</p><p>Gordon got in behind him and rested against his back, head on his shoulder, arms draped around him. They both let out a sigh of relief. For Gordon, there was always something so comforting about taking a bath at night. The feeling of having all the time in the world to himself. Well, now it’s him and the man he loved. </p><p>Gordon rubbed Barney’s back, enjoying the noises he made as he soothed his tender muscles. He kissed the nape of his neck, pressing his lips tenderly to his skin. </p><p>“Doc, you’ve been so good to me today, let me take care of you for a change, yeah?” Barney turned around to face him so he could lip read. Gordon gave a soft smile and nodded, as Barney’s hands messaged his tense neck. He gasped as Barney worked out the knots, immediately soothing his tension headache.</p><p>Gordon had a hard job, each day filled with the stress of equations and pressure from higher ups. He’d come home looking more and more tired, and the stack of monster cans grew higher. Barney hated to see Gordon so worn down, but Gordon loved it. Every problem solved gave him a burst of energy. He’d spent hours infodumping to Barney about his recent breakthroughs. Barney may not get it, but he was happy to see Gordon so excited. </p><p>They carried on with their bath, washing each other from the day's hard work. Gordon occasionally dumped a cup of water on Barney's head, flattening his bangs to his face and making him splutter. </p><p>They dried the other off, then climbed into bed, tangling their limbs together. They each let out a deep breath as they nestled into each other. </p><p>Barney traced the tattoo over Gordon’s heart. A lambda in a circle. He’d gotten a good laugh when the people in robotics revealed the design for the HEV suit. The lambda was a symbol for gay liberation after stonewall. It represented kinetic potential. Barney thought it was perfect.</p><p>Gordon wasn’t able to hear, but he felt the words as Barney’s lips moved across his chest.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Gordon tapped the sign on his back.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>